Emmet
Emmet is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71212 Fun Pack for the The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). Dimensions Crisis He was in Cloud Cuckoo Land for a break dancing competition with Wyldstyle, Unikitty, and Metalbeard. After Wyldstyle was declared the winner and Unikitty complaining aside, they witnessed Metalbeard being sucked into the vortex with his treasure chest, and saw Gandalf and Batman falling on top of LEGO Movie Batman, as well as the slap fight between the two Batmans. He and Unikitty actually agreed to join the trio to find their missing friends, but before they can join up, the vortex sucked the three main heroes up. World The LEGO Movie: Bricksburg Abilities * Drilling * Fix-It * Master Building Quotes Trivia * His face is based on the original smiling minifigure head, but altered to show more emotion. This is why he doesn't have pupils. * Even though that he has the Fix-It Ability, his blue wrench wasn't included in Emmet's Fun Pack. * In The LEGO Movie, he was voiced by Chris Pratt who also played Owen Grady in Jurassic World and acted as Peter 'Star-Lord' Quill in Guardians of the Galaxy. Chris Pratt will reprise both Emmet and Owen for this game. ** His quote towards Owen is a reference to the fact that both characters are voiced by Chris Pratt. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Emmet Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Good Guys Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Master Build Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Drill Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015